dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Envisioned
The Envisioned are immortal stone-like creatures that are encountered during Death of the Outsider. Formerly human, members of the Cult of the Outsider are gradually transformed by their constant exposure to the Void, their flesh slowly replaced with stone. When unknown conditions are met, they complete their metamorphosis and become fearsome, supernatural sentinels that guard the shattered gate to the Ritual Hold for eternity. The Cultists are forbidden by their tenets to approach the gate and are cut down by the Envisioned if they try as they would any other intruder. Although under normal circumstances the Envisioned tolerate the close presence of the Cultists and are aware of them, they do not acknowledge or communicate with them. It is speculated among the Cultists that the Envisioned retain their sentience and are capable of speech, but choose not to do so. Due to the unique properties of Shindaerey North Quarry that allow the Void to intersect with reality, the passage of Envisioned travelling through the Void can be witnessed as they seemingly phase through solid cavern walls in the real world, following paths perceived only by themselves and those who have interacted with the Eye of the Dead God. According to Cultist dialogue, observing this phenomenon twice in one day is a noteworthy occurrence. ''Death of the Outsider'' Tasked with guarding the entrance where the Void overlaps with the Shindaerey North Quarry, the Envisioned are dangerous opponents who assist the Cult of the Outsider. They patrol either alone or in pairs. Combat Envisioned are dangerous combatants: *The primary attack of the creatures, a quick yet solid thrust with the glowing spikes on their arms, is almost always a one-shot kill, even on the Easy setting. While it is possible to block these attacks, a few things must be kept in mind: **They can attack a number of times in quick succession. **If they are blocked and they are immediately attacked with the Twin-bladed Knife, they will instantly counterattack again. **A successful parry will not throw an Envisioned off balance. *Being slow, it is not difficult to stay out of range of their attacks. *They have a Blink-like ability that they utilize when their target gets a fair distance from them, allowing them to follow their quarry onto rooftops and other ledges. Luckily, this ability seems to have a slow recharge rate. *The Envisioned have a secondary, ranged attack reminiscent of a harpoon. This attack is preceded by the Envisioned drawing one of their arms back. This attack is relatively slow with a limited range and does only moderate damage. **This attack can be both avoided or blocked. **It the harpoon attack hits, the Envisioned will draw their target close, and quickly use their primary attack, usually resulting in immediate death. *Envisioned can sense the presence of a nearby enemy even when approached from outside the Envisioned's field of view, making it almost impossible to get close without being noticed. *Envisioned are immune to drop assassinations, sliding kills, and stealth attacks. *It is impossible to eliminate Envisioned non-lethally. *Envisioned appear resistant or immune to nearly all energy attacks including Incendiary Bolts which seem to have no effect, Void Strikes which take several blows to finally stagger them, and electrical bursts which only do minuscule damage from the impact. *They will not trigger a Hook Mine. *Physical and impact damage is best to assault them with: grenades, sticky grenades, spring razors, hyperbaric grenades, and the Voltaic Gun. **A fully charged voltaic shot or electrical burst to the head will bring Envisioned to their knees instantly. **Similarly, a single spring razor will suffice if the Double Release upgrade was bought. *Displacing into an Envisioned will bring them down instantly and allow a kill. *Once wounded enough, they fall to their knees, assume a shuddering, blurred appearance, and become prone. During this time, they regenerate their health and if left alone long enough they will stand and resume the pursuit of their target. **The only way to permanently kill them is to attack them with the sword in this prone state which is shown by Billie Lurk driving the blade into their heads shattering them. *They can be affected by Foresight to predict their path. *They are not fooled by Semblance and will attack infiltrators trying to use that power. *Envisioned will also summon Void Effigies from nearby corpses while in combat, which they will use to distract and attack their opponents. Trivia *Envisioned count as a "kill" so this should be taken into consideration if going for a no-kill run. *In Dishonored: The Veiled Terror, some voidrite miners were turned into creatures similar to the Envisioned, due to being exposed to the void stones. *When the Envisioned use their blink-like ability, they disassemble themselves into smaller rocks, with the rocks fly toward and reassemble at their intended destination. Gallery Envisioned.jpg|An Envisioned. 20170918132137 1.jpg|An anatomical drawing of an Envisioned. VoidEffigies2.jpg|An Envisioned summoning three Void Effigies. VoidEffigies1.jpg|A Void Effigy. VoidEffigy.png|A Void Effigy. EnvisionedKill.gif|Envisioned death animation (GIF). Cultist being transformed.jpg|A Cultist in the process of being transformed, his skin turning into stone. Original Envisioned.png|Depiction of the original Envisioned in the Void. Category:Death of the Outsider Characters Category:Lore Category:Enemies Category:Supernatural